Struck with Lightning
Struck With Lightning is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot Chief Prince introduced the player (who joined ABPD only a few minitues ago) to the members of Alpha Bay Police Department. The team welcomed the player gladly. Chief then told the player to sit and relax as there were no murder investigations going on that day. But after a while, a security guard named Donald Trippier informed that there was a murder at the weather tower. Chief assigned the case to the player and Detective Susan Parker and ordered them to solve the case as soon as possible. After they reached there, they saw a man who was burnt to a crisp and was tied to a lightning rod with metallic barbed wire. Thanks to a wallet which they found beside the tied man, they came to know that the man was Hector Stewart, a local shopkeeper. Eva Littlewood told them that the victim's death cause was pretty obvious, he was struck by lightning. But as it's quite impossible, Susan didn't agree to trust it. Then Troy appeared and told that he had a theory about that. The victim was tied to a sabotaged lightning rod. As a result, the rod attracted lightning as usual but instead of sending it to the ground, it split all the electricity, which hit the victim and killed him, the metallic wire made it more easy. Eva agreed with him and told them that the killer had to be good in electronics. The player started their investigation by interrogating Donald, who told them that he went to check the rooftop and suddenly discovered the victim. And no sooner had he seem the victim, he informed the Police. The team flagged the victim's wife, Ramona Stewart as a suspect (thanks to a broken digital camera), who became very shocked after hearing the news of her husband's death. After interrogating her, the team Investigated the victim's shop and flagged local school teacher Janaina Mills and the victim's best friend Richard Stamford as suspects. Janaina seemed to have a terrible grudge against the victim and Richard burst into tears after he heard the news. Susan then advised the player to investigate the local church as Hector was a very religious person and spent a lot of time there. Then they got proof that Richard was actually a drug supplier and even Hector was his client. They also got another suspect named Gabriel Cyrus, a shopkeeper who had a meeting with Hector about their business. Then they were informed by Chief Prince that someone broke in the victim's shop. After investigating the shop again they found out that it was Donald who broke in the shop. Donald told that Hector owed him money and he went there only to take those back, though he couldn't find the money. It was also revealed that though Janaina had a grudge against the victim, she went to the shop to buy chocolates. And the surprising thing they found there was that Ramona was planning to divorce the victim. When the team asked her about that she just slammed the door on their face. After a while they went back to the church again and came to know that Donald was the one who told Ramona to divorce the victim. Donald explained that Ramona was his classmate and she was a brilliant student. But after her marriage Hector became overprotective and didn't let her study anymore. Donald couldn't tolerate it and told Ramona to do so. Then the player & Susan went back to the crime scene in case the killer might have went back there. Then they successfully incriminated Richard Stamford for the murder of Hector Stewart. Richard confessed after denying several times that he killed Hector. He told that Hector owed him $5000. He supplied the victim drugs but Hector didn't pay the money. So, to get the money Richard hit upon a plan. He summoned Hector at the tower and somehow forced him to give the money. Hector started a fight with Richard claiming that he would never give Richard the money back. This made Richard angry and he tied Hector to the rod, sabotaged the rod and made him burn to a crisp. Judge Judith Powell then sentenced him to 35 years in jail with a chance for parole in 25 years. After the investigation was finished Chief told the player that they had to help Donald to find the money back. And that Ramona asked for their help. After helping them they heard shouting from the church and Investigated the church. They found a newspaper per which they came to know that Hector tried to kill the leader of The Flames, Roger Spitfire a few years ago. Roger didn't agree to say anything about that event. After Roger was interrogated, Susan asked the player if they wanted to eat a burger. Summary Victim * Hector Stewart (Found burnt to a crisp at the weather tower) Murder Weapon * Electrocution Killer * Richard Stamford Suspects 1549170743196.png|Donald Trippier 1549190124986.png|Ramona Stewart 1549420574712.png|Janaina Mills 1549421484008.png|Richard Stamford 1549440898712.png|Gabriel Cyrus Quasi-suspects 1549358412016.png|Roger Spitfire Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer eats chocolate. * The killer wears green clothes. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is 5'7" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Weather Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Broken Device) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics & eats chocolate; Murder Weapon Registered: Electrocution) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Dog Tags) * Examine Faded Dog Tags. (Prerequisite: Wallet Examined; Victim Identified: Hector Stewart; New Suspect: Donald Trippier) * Ask Donald about the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Dog Tags Examined) * Restore Broken Device. (Result: Digital Camera; New Suspect: Ramona Stewart) * Inform Ramona about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Broken Device Restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Shop) * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Ramona Interrogated) * Unlock Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Janaina Mills) * Ask Janaina why she had a grudge against the victim. * Restore Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photoan unknown person at the carnival; New Clue: Mysterious Person) * Identify Mysterious Person. (Mew Suspect: Richard Stamford) * Ask Richard about his relationship with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Church. (Clues: Drug Baggie, Torn Schedule, Chocolate Box; Unlocks after finishing Chapter 1) * Examine Drug Baggie. (Result: Supplier Code) * Analyze Supplier Code. (06:00:00; Result: Richard's Code) * Ask Richard about his secret occupation. (Profile Updated: Richard eats chocolate) * Restore Torn Schedule. (Result: Schedulehad a meeting with the victim) * Analyze Schedule. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Gabriel Cyrus) * Ask Gabriel about his relationship with the victim. (Profile Updated: Gabriel knows electronics) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green clothes) * Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Locked Surveillance Camera, Shoeprint, Torn File; Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed) * Unlock Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Result: FootageBroke in the shop) * Ask Donald why he broke in the victim's shop. (Profile Updated: Donald eats chocolate) * Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Janaina's shoes) * Ask Janaina why she went to the shop. (Profule Updated: Janaina eats chocolate) * Restore Torn File. (Result: Complaint Form) * Analyze Complaint Form. (09:00:00; Result: Divorce Formwanted to divorce Hector) * Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Church Garden. (Clues: Richard's Toolbox, Bag; Unlocks after finishing Chapter 2) * Examine Richard's Toolbox. (Result: Electronics book; Profile Updated: Richard knows electronics) * Examine Bag. (Result: Diary) * Examine Diary. (Result: InstructionsDonald to himself * Ask Donald why he wanted Ramona to divorce her husband. (Profile Updated: Donald knows electronics & Ramona knows electronics) * Investigate Sabotaged Lightning Rod. (Clues: Broken Camcorder, Broken Stick; Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before) * Restore Broken Stick. (Result: Stick) * Examine Stick. (Result: Saliva Sample) * Analyze Saliva Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Restore Broken Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) * Analyze Camcorder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'7" tall) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Chaos in the Streets (1/7). (No Stars) Chaos in the Streets (1/7) ' ' * Ask Donald why he asked for help. (Available after finishing Chapter 3) * Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Bundle of notes) * Analyze Bundle of notes. (09:00:00; Result: Donald's Money) * Give Donald his money back. (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Check up on Ramona. * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Pile of books) * Examine Pile of books. (Result: Photo Album) * Give the album back to Ramona. (Reward: Windbreaker) * Investigate Church. (Clues: Torn Newspaper; Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before) * Restore Torn Newspaper. (Result: News copy of a few years ago) * Analyze Old Newspaper. (06:00:00; Result: News of Hectortried to shot someone) * Ask Roger Spitfire why Hector tried to shot him a few years ago. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No Stars) Category: Street Valley Category: Alpha Bay Category: Cases (Alpha Bay) Category: Cases (Street Valley)